Phoebe Jackson
by Isa-Lightwood
Summary: Thirteen-year-old Phoebe Jackson travels back in time to witness her father, Percy, in action as a Demigod. When Percy tries to find Phoebe's lost mother, she has to save him. Short but multi-part.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Phoebe**

I sat in the middle of the cabin. This one, I knew, was the Poseidon cabin, where my dad spent his time here as a kid. As a visitor of the camp, he got to do all the fun activities at Camp Half-Blood.

I, on the other hand, was not a welcome visitor. My dad and uncle Tyson had tied me to a wooden chair with rope.

"What are you doing here?" A girl with curly blond hair held a celestial bronze knife to my neck.

I groaned loudly. "Is it wrong to visit my father?" I snarled at her.

Uncle Tyson screamed "Daddy!". I love how he always improves the mood.

Dad looked taken aback, with his widened eyes. "I thought I was the only child of Poseidon?"

The girl raised her eyebrows. "You are. I don't think she is." She turned to me, "Are you lost?"

"I could never be more found!" I remarked, not caring if it made sense.

"Who are you?" Dad asked with a gentle tone. He approached with long strides, just like how he did when he wanted to appear brave. Keyword is "appear", as that wasn't always the case.

"You mean you don't recognize me?" Really it wasn't fair, as he probably never saw me before. Unless...I wasn't as stealthy as I thought. Most likely, he'd never seen me before in his life.

He thought about it. "Should I?"

I snorted, "No. But I should recognize you." Dad narrowed his eyes.

"She's just playing with you, Percy," The girl growled impatiently. Who is this girl, anyway? The security? "

I don't play around," I looked her in the eye, but she only got angrier.

"Then tell us who you are!" Her hand tensed into a fist.

I felt the corner of my mouth tug upwards. "Hit me, then. That would satisfy you." I wouldn't care if she actually did. I know what it's like to lose your temper.

She raised her arm, but dad grabbed it. Uncle Tyson probably got scared, so he ran out crying. I think I'll go to him later.

"Annabeth, no!"

Ah, so she was the daughter of Athena. "Do it, Annabeth Chase."

She seemed unsettled that I knew her name."I won't waste my time." The way she said it sent chills throughout my body. She turned around and walked to the door.

"You're just going to give up like that?" It may seem cowardly, but I shouted at her back. "Although you could try, you really shouldn't!" I chirped with a smile. That was bound to be irritating though. "I doubt you could hit hard do enough for it to hurt!"

Annabeth went back. Good girl. But before she could do it, dad leapt between her and her target-me.

"Annabeth, it's not worth it!" He told her.

"She could try," I sang.

Dad looked at me with outrage. "Do you always act like that? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

I couldn't resist answering back, "With my damn life? Hell yeah!"

Annabeth had calmed down, but was still panting. "What's wrong with you?"

Another stubborn moment from me, "I refuse to answer."

"She's not going to tell us anything," Annabeth determined, "Let's just go."

Dad nodded and tried to usher her out. But Annabeth looked at me with rage in her gray eyes and I suddenly felt an ache in my jaw.

"That might bruise!" I exclaimed.

Before she could speak, I laughed, "Great job. I like you."

It's obvious she didn't like me though.

I decided to tell them about myself. "I'm a fourteen-year-old girl from New York. My name is Phoebe. Phoebe Jackson, granddaughter of Poseidon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Phoebe **

So I got a lot of reactions to that little bit. They took me to the camp's director, an ass named Dionysus. They called him Mr D. for some reason, he didn't wanna be called by his real name.

I sure enjoyed tormenting him. "Even millennia of working out won't get a you nice bod."

He sneered, "You better be quiet or else we'll have you tossed out onto the streets. And the streets are very dangerous indeed."

I cracked up, "Indeed? Who uses indeed? And I wouldn't care."

He paced "Laugh all you want, miss Penny Johnson-"

What? "It's Phoebe Jackson," I corrected. "You call my daddy Peter Johnson, don't you? Well then let me tell you our name is Jackson. Jack-son. It's a name you're soon going to remember."

I noticed he stopped listening after I said "my daddy". It tends to shock people when I talk about a mid-thirties aged man when he's only thirteen in this time.

"Your father?" There was a well-hidden expression of horror, which I still saw.

"Perseus, aka Percy. The boy who took me here? Duh!" I drawled.

"Your, how you say, daddy?" he eyed me skeptically.

"Father. Dad. Papa. Whatever you call it." I blew a strand of hair out of my face. It ended up moving a lot more than my hair. One thing about me is I always a wear a hoodie, and now was one of the times when it was on my head. "Are we done here? Can I go now?"

"We are most certainly not!" He slammed a goblet on a desk.

"See ya, Mr D!" I made a break for it and ran to the door, slamming it behind me.

I saw dad staring at me once I got out. "Hey, pop! What are you doing here?"

"Uh, hi...what's your name again?" He scratched his head. "

You should know, you picked it." I tried not to sound mean like I did with other people. I love my dad. He raised me on his own.

_Completely on his own. _

"I'm sorry, this is just really embarrassing," he apologized. "I forgot my own daughter's name!"

"It's fine, it's not like I've been around in this time to remind you." I gave him a warm hug, which I've been dying to do. I miss my dad so much.

"Why can't you come back?" I buried my face in his neck.

He was rubbing my back awkwardly. "What?"

Well, he's just a boy. He can't possibly answer me.

"I said, why are you touching my back?" Though I actually liked the awkward rubbing.

"Sorry," He backed away. "So, what is your name?" "

Phoebe Ariana Jackson," I curtsied so grandly, my hood slipped off.

"Phoebe," he repeated, "I really like that."

"Well, you should." I shrugged. He put his arm around me. "Let's get you settled in."

Annabeth coughed, which made dad jump.

"How long have you been here?" He asked with wide eyes.

"A while," she replied coldly. "Let me help you, _Phoebe_."

Wow, ice queen. She said it as if the words could pierce me. "I don't think I need your help," I spat.

"Annabeth, I think I got this. You can go now." Dad said, which made me happy that I didn't have to spend more time with her.

Annabeth frowned, "Take care of her, seaweed brain."

Dad took me to his cabin, though I wasn't a prisoner anymore. I chose a top bunk in the right back corner, diagonally above dad's. I lay back on the bed.

I was stuck here thanks to my amazing godly grandmother. What now?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Phoebe**

"Hello, Phoebe," a voice awakened me. It sounded soft and smooth, but I knew better.

I looked around, but I was the only one in the cabin. Very good.

"What do you want?" I shrieked. "What have I ever done to you?"

She laughed harshly. "You ruined her life."

"Whose life? My goldfish?" An image of my former pet, Shelly the fish, appeared in my mind. Dad set Shelly free in the ocean. I wonder if she's in my grandfather's kingdom by now. Oh, I'm so sorry to every creature, being Poseidon's granddaughter. Back to the topic at hand.

"How are you her daughter?" She hissed.

"For your information," I howled, "I have no idea where my mother is anymore. And I really doubt she cares about me. Hell, I don't even know what she _looks_ like!"

"She could have been great!" Her voice shook the cabin.

"Not my problem!" I shouted with all my might.

I felt a buzz of electricity in my bones. It was painful as hell!

Why do I keep using hell? For your information, I've survived hell. Tarturus would be more appropriate.

That a-hole struck me with lightning! I can't believe her!

Is it really my fault I was born to this precious girl of hers?

"Can I control being born?" I threw my blanket off.

I didn't know who she was, but she kept appearing. She never told me who she was, or who my mother was.

"You must pay!" I heard thunder, then she disappeared in a cloud of mist.

My vision blurred for a moment, and I was out.

When I opened my eyes next, I was staring at the wall, lying on my side.

I woke up sweating and screaming.

I had a goddamn nasty dream. Amazing.

I hadn't meant to scream, but I was so frustrated. I've been tormented by an unknown goddess for years, for something I had no knowledge of.

Dad shot straight up. "Phoebe?" He got up and sat on the end of my bed. "What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Bad doesn't even begin to cover it." I covered my face, not wanting him to see me cry.

"Phoebe, why?" His tone was concerned.

"You don't know where I came from!" I backed away. Better to protect yourself.

"I don't," he realized. You don't know me at all, dad. She robbed you of that opportunity.

"I'm a bad person," I bared my teeth like a dog.

"You can't mean that," he reached for my hand, but I sat on mine before he could get it.

"You wanna know how I got here?" I sobbed.

"If you're my daughter," He thought.

"Yeah, yeah, you don't believe me. Whatever." I grumbled. Nobody ever does.

"No, I do. Crazier things have happened."

My dad of all people shoulder be able to say that.

"It's part of her hating me," I said, "I think she cursed me so that people never believe me. Like Cassandra."

"Who?" He wondered.

"I don't know much about Cassandra, but-"

"No, the other one."

"Who what? Hates me, or cursed me?" I hated, _hated_ answering that question.

"It's not the same person?" He seemed surprised.

"Well, no. She's evil and devious, but I don't think she'd curse me. It was one of her children." I covered myself in the blanket. It really wasn't fair.

"Who is it? Is it Hera?"

"I was raised not reading any mythology. I concentrated on fighting. Really, I don't know who she is and she'd get angrier if I mentioned her her name. If I _knew_."

"It seems like something Hera would do. She hates all of Zeus's children."

Could it be Hera? Was I a granddaughter of Zeus? "I could very much be one. I only know my mother was a demigod. You never told me about her."

"I'm sorry, I guess," dad reddened.

"It's okay, I think it's helped keep me from trying to find her." In a way, I was afraid to find out about her. "She left when I was three years old."

"I can help you find her," dad offered. "I could remember to keep notes on her or something."

"I doubt it." I had low hopes. She could be dead for all I knew.

"It's dangerous, since Kronos controls time, but we could go to the future and find your mom."

"I'm not risking it," I said firmly. Maybe _she-who-hated-me_ would find me.

"Okay, then, go back to sleep. That's an order, young lady!" He tried his best to be fatherly.

"You don't call me that," I hid my smile, "I was Fish."

"I call you _Fish_?"

"You used to," I whispered as I fell asleep.

I should've known better than to tell my dad about finding my mom. The next morning, Grover told me he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**All I can say to the people reading this: NOT EVERYTHING IS AS IT SEEMS. It'll make sense later, including how this connects to Percabeth. Always remember, I'm allergic to obvious hints. **

**Chapter 4**

"What do you mean he's gone?" Annabeth raged. She held me by the strings of my hoodie.

"You're delightful!" I was in no mood to deal with her.

She gripped me tighter. "You are the most annoying-"

"Hey, what's going on here?" A girl with caramel-colored hair and light blue eyes held Annabeth back. Grover trailed behind her.

"She's being her usual self, and I'm so happy," I narrowed my eyes. I don't know why, but there was something about Annabeth that ticked me off.

"Why were threatening her?" The girl interrogated Annabeth.

"If you must know, she's infuriating!" Annabeth defended.

"Thanks, I feel better!" I rolled my eyes. She's just like stupid Raina. I hope they don't talk and have a "torture Phoebe" agenda.

The girl stared at Annabeth. "That's no reason to threaten her!"

"Who are you and why are you lecturing me?" In Annabeth's eyes was anger.

"Jenna Mason," She said confidently.

"Mason? That means stone worker," I recalled.

She snorted. "I doubt it, I can't do anything physical."

"Are you a daughter of Hephaestus?" Annabeth seemed to forget her anger.

"I don't know, I hope I find out." Jenna turned away.

Then I got an idea. "Why don't you come with us?"

Annabeth's head whipped around. "What?"

"She can join us," I said slowly, "On our quest to find _Percy_." It felt odd saying my dad's name.

"Why?" Annabeth asked, which made Jenna look uncomfortable.

"I could leave, and go home," She suggested.

"I like her!" I shrugged. "I insist we bring her. She could be claimed."

"Excuse me for a moment," Annabeth smiled, sweeter than I ever saw her.

"She's crazy," I heard Annabeth whisper.

"But we need to find Percy!" Grover argued. "And it might help Jenna in some way."

Annabeth thought about it.

"Do it for the good of the people," Grover persuaded.

Annabeth grumbled. "I accept. Jenna Mason, you'll come with us."

"Yes, let's get out of here as soon as possible!" Jenna said urgently.

What's with her? Eager much.

I shrugged it off. I wanted to leave too. Granted, I was worried about my dad, but this place gave me the creeps sometimes.

Annabeth talked to Dionysus. She introduced him to Jenna Mason and He wasn't happy, but when was he?

Jenna revealed that the only weapon she handled was a hammer.

"My father is a mechanic," she narrated. "He

"Are you sure you're not a daughter of Hephaestus?

"I haven't been claimed," Jenna said.

We were an odd team, Annabeth, Jenna, and I.

Jenna and Annabeth got along surprisingly well. When am I not the odd one out?

There's Hugo and Raina, Tristan and Adelise. Who's left for Phoebe?

That's why I ran away.

I could've, should've just went without them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Jenna**

I don't know why I'm here.

What did I do to have myself end up practically drowning in ice-cold water, in a river, at midnight, in a secluded forest, with two girls I barely knew?

"We have to do something!" Annabeth shouted.

Phoebe gasped for air, shivering. "I'm too endangered to respond to that."

"Impossible," Annabeth muttered. "You always have something."

"If that's what you want. Really now?" Phoebe drawled sarcastically. "No, I think we should just freeze to death as five-foot ice cubes and sink to the bottom. Don't you think?"

"Stop it!" I cried. "You're both insane!"

Annabeth looked offended, while Phoebe thought it was nothing new.

"That's what I told Raina, right before I left." She said, her expression darkening. I felt afraid or her that that moment.

Who was I to say they were insane? I was the girl who left her dad because a guy told her she was a "Half-Blood" and then went on a quest to find a guy I'd never met with two girls who hated each other.

We were being chased by a bear. Not even a magical creature, just a regular old bear! Phoebe was able to make an air bubble, so we hid underwater for a while. When we couldn't hear the bear anymore, we bobbed there awkwardly.

"What now, miss valedictorian?" Phoebe fired at Annabeth.

"Phoebe!" I scolded before Annabeth could lose her temper.

As Phoebe had been saying the past day or so: "I'm so excited," I tried to float on my back.

I'm new at this demigod thing. With all the threats we faced, I was already pretty sure I was immortal.

"I'm just a simple girl," I told them. "Why am I so caught up in this monster-hunting stuff?"

"You can't escape being a demigod," Annabeth said, her gold hair weighed down by the water. "I never wanted to be one."

Phoebe was boredly trying to cause ripples in the water. "My family could be better."

I wondered what problems she could have. I remembered Grover said Phoebe's mom left her, which I guess wounded her. Mine also left me.

"We should probably get out of the water," I said, which they both agreed to-a first. Phoebe and Annabeth argued about _everything_.

Phoebe had no trouble, of course, swimming to the shore, even from the middle of the lake. Annabeth swam like a machine, but still managed to look graceful.

Me? I was a disaster. I splashed and splashed, my arms flailing. With a lot of effort, I paddled along like a dog until I reached the edge of the lake.

Annabeth held her hand out to help me. I took it with a lot of gratitude.

I couldn't help asking, "What happened to you? Before you went to that camp?"

"My mom is Athena, the goddess of wisdom," She recounted. "I was born from her mind. I appeared at my dad's doorstep one day."

I was curious, but I didn't ask for more details regarding Annabeth's birth.

"My dad married another lady and they have two sons, Bobby and Matthew. But he never forgot about Athena."

I would feel so much pain if that happened to me. I don't know who she dealt with it, but I would feel...replaced.

"I ran away when I was seven," She continued. "I met Luke Castellan and Thalia Grace. They took me in until Grover found us and took us to Camp Half-Blood.

Phoebe looked uncomfortable, almost distraught. "Sounds familiar."

Phoebe occasionally made comments about a girl named Raina and a boy named Hugo. I always assumed they were just her bratty younger brother and sister-but what if they weren't? What if they were only _half_-siblings?

"What you should know about me is that my name is Jenna Cassidy Mason. I'm thirteen. My mother left me when I was a baby. My dad's name is Sam Mason and he's a mechanic. We lived in a small town in the middle of a desert. Then I stupidly left. Now my dad's alone, with no family. That's me."

"What made you leave?" Annabeth quizzed.

"The usual. I didn't want to be stuck in a small town anymore.

"Your turn, Phoebe," I hoped she wouldn't react violently.

"Come on, don't make me say it," She pleaded.

Even Annabeth encouraged her. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about it."

Phoebe sighed. "It's not emabrrassing, I just don't want to talk about it."

"We all have broken families," I realized. "We all don't have mothers."

"That's the life of a Half-Blood," Annabeth shut her eyes, as if that would block out the pain.

"Of course!" Phoebe laughed bitterly. "Why shouldn't I be happy to be one? Why don't I have a normal family, with a mommy who'll love me and pack me lunch and say good night? Why am I stuck with an absent dad and siblings who don't remember me? Why do I have some evil goddess who wants to take revenge on me?"

I guess now I knew more about Phoebe. But she'd always be a mystery.

Phoebe fell asleep surprisingly fast. She snored loudly, positioned straight and upright like a log. Annabeth was curled up tightly, on her side.

I had a difficult time falling asleep, so I looked up at the stars. I wondered where my mother was. Who was she, really? Would she find me? Would she claim me like the others?

I didn't want the difficult life of a Half-Blood, but I couldn't escape it.

**OMG I'M SORRY this is longer than it was meant to be **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Phoebe**

I wish my siblings loved me as much as they loved themselves.

The twins, Hugo and Raina. Probably eleven, as old now as I was when I left. I'm almost fourteen now.

Tristan, probably nine. He was always the nicest, easiest to be around.

Adelise, just turned seven. What was it, July? Yeah, she's seven now.

Hugo was the most arrogant, frustrating brother anyone could have. He's that spoiled child who always wanted to win.

Raina and Adelise, they worked as a team. They were horrendous little girls. I'm sure Raina is her class's mean girl, and Adelise that tough girl who'd beat you up.

Behold, I still loved them. I saw when Adelise was a newborn. I took care of them constantly. I could've done something fun, but there was them.

Sometimes I thought grandmother was behind them terrorizing me.

I used to wonder why they targeted me, why she targeted me. Then I found out the secret and I knew exactly why. I really wasn't one of them. I wasn't part of their perfect family.

I shouldn't be mad, since she knew my dad longer than my birth mother, but it hurt. I was the extra. I came with her husband, she never wanted me. They were busy raising their own four kids. She didn't despise me like my grandmother, she just didn't care for me much.

When I was around nine, my dad and stepmom started leaving more frequently. They'd be home late at night.

I was left to take care of them, even if they'd call me a demon. They'd "exorcise" me by throwing orange juice and wooden blocks at me.

"You don't belong here!" Hugo sneered, throwing a pillow at my face. What have I done wrong?

_One day, I came home and they didn't remember me. Not even recognition. None of them were even like "I've seen you before"._

_I walked in the side door, my lime green backpack slung over my left shoulder. I got an apple from a basket on the counter._

_"Who are you?" Raina asked in her annoying high-pitched voice. I turned around and the four of them were staring at me. Adelise looked defiant, Tristan scared, Hugo confused. T_

_"You've never seen me?" My face fell. "I'm Phoebe."_

_"Never heard of you!" Hugo barked, ready to use a rolling pin to hit me._

_"But I'm your sister! I live here!"_

_"We don't have a not her sister!" Hugo said._

_"Get out! Leave us alone!" Adelise screamed._

_"Please leave! We're just kids!" Tristan begged._

_"Stop it, it's not funny," I pleaded. "We're not full siblings, but I care, okay? I'm mean and selfish and sarcastic, but I care, okay?"_

_"That's a lie!" Adelise stated._

_"I'm sorry I'm just that girl nobody knows about." I didn't want to look at them, didn't want to see their furious faces. "The truth is, nobody knows where I came from." _

_"Don't try that. I have no sympathy for street brats!" Raina exclaimed. _

_"I'm Phoebe! " I screeched. "Phoebe Jackson! You're Raina, you're my sister!" _

_I have never, ever seen Raina at a loss for words. Not once. She complains like hell. "How did you know my name?" But at this moment, she grabbed a kitchen knife from the block, her hand shaking. "I-I want you to stay away. Don't come back, hear me! I never want to see you again!" She cried hysterically._

_"You're insane! I don't have anywhere else to go!" After, I sprinted up the steps, not caring if they followed me._

_I went to what was once my room-but it wasn't. It was now Tristan's room. He used to share a room with Hugo, but now the room near the stairs was obviously his. Jeans, sneakers, and hoodies were all over the floor, along with some trash. His computer sat on the desk by the window._

_My stuff was all gone. I couldn't hold the tears. I knew I'd have to leave someday, with all the abuse. I didn't think it would have to be so soon._

_I heard Raina's voice become louder. "She's here!" The door whipped open, showing the four of them with weapons. "Didn't I tell you-"_

_"It's fine," I opened the window. I climbed over the desk, then I jumped off. I heard them scream, but why would they be concerned?_

_I landed on my knees. I looked up once, then I saw Raina's green eyes following me. I didn't look back again, running down the sidewalk._

_I ran far, far away from that house that held so much memories. Some were sweet, most were sour. I let myself cry, then, just like a movie, it rained. At least nobody could tell in this weather, inconvenient as it was. _

_I lost everything. I guess not everything, since I lost my mother eight years prior, and my dad was hardly around, but everything I had left. I didn't have a home, or the closest thing I had to a best friend or brother, Tristan. Raina and Hugo, annoying as they were, I'd miss them. Adelise used to be really sweet, but I guess life got to her. _

_I came from school before the house fiasco. Since the tormenting started, I prepared for situations like this. Whenever I went to school, I brought a large lime green backpack which was probably for camping or something. I brought a tumbler of water, several varying changes of clothes and shoes, a substansial supply of food, a lot of cash, my phone and iPod (nice and compact in the future!), weapons, books, a swiss army knife, school stuff, toiletries, and, like, a lot more. I'm not sure what I'm forgetting. It's enchanted for the non-mortal essentials, and some of the larger things, like my hiking boots. _

_That evening, I was sitting on an old abandoned couch in an alley. I'll never forget what I was wearing that day-light blue jeans, a gray t-shirt under a pink plaid hoodie, and white sneakers. I wore that outfit for months after, I still kept it, even if the jeans were a bit shorter. I didn't eat much, so everything else still fit perfectly. _

_I used my backpack as a pillow that night, and many nights after that. I was always fine alone, on my own. But couldn't I ever be happy? _

I opened my eyes. There was someone hovering over me. "Phoebe?" The first clear thing I saw was Jenna's amber eyes, showing signs of panic. "Annabeth knows where Percy is."

**And I'm sorry for another one of my dramatic rain scenes! I love love love rain. Hence le Wattpad username referencing rain. I wish it rained every day. But rain makes everything so much more dramatic, no? I wish it could rain on contact. I wish I could tell the sky to rain on every romantic scene I see when I go to the mall, haha. Especially scenes indoors. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Percy**

I didn't really think I would find Phoebe's mother.

The world was a big place, and here I was, searching for a girl I knew nothing about, in a sea of millions of people.

I was in my hometown of New York.

Maybe I wasn't that aimless. I thought I could visit my mom, even if just for a bit. I wanted to tell her about that crazy girl who claimed I was her dad.

I thought it was crazy she could even claim to time travel, there was no doubt she was related to me. She had the same black hair and facial features as me, but the odd thing was her eyes. They were a strange color, but just...wow. It came across as superhuman.

I hadn't known her for very long, but I guess I would, someday. I knew she had nightmares all the time. We spent a few days together before I left, and she wasn't bad.

When she acted tough, made sarcastic comments, it was all an act. She was a scared little girl who didn't know about her past, and they gave her a hard time for it.

It was too much. I battled with monsters on a daily basis, but my future? Terrifying. At least I was alive, but would I get married?

Phoebe said I'd forget her. That I'd start leaving more often, leaving her with another daughter of mine.

"She's three years younger than me. But she was always in charge, because your new wife didn't trust your demon daughter."

Demon daughter. Not trusted. Her life sounded pretty sad. Even "exorcism", really? Who would do that?

I would have to talk to this wife. I don't approve of she's doing.

_"She didn't want me to call her mom, or anything like that. She was cold as ice, hard as a rock. She's unforgiving and never accepted me. She had her perfect daughter and I was nothing. A girl who came with her husband."_

I was walking through an alley when I heard rustling in a dumpster behind me. At first I thought it was an animal, but the voice sounded like a girl.

"Oh, Zeus, is there anything useful in this trash?" It was high-pitched, definitely younger.

Since she said Zeus, I prepared Riptide. "Who are you?" I said to her.

I startled her. She bumped her head on the lid of the dumpster before it opened. "Who are _you_?" Her green eyes examined me. She had curly gold hair in a single braid, tied with a pink ribbon, and pale skin. She was a tiny, scrawny thing, just a little girl. She had a pink backpack slung over one shoulder.

I hesitated. "Percy."

"Regina." She climbed over the edge and crashed in a oile of cardboard boxes. When she tried to get up, she slipped in what looked like a can of spilt beans and fell on her arm. She looked so sad and lost, I had to help her.

"What are you doing?" She asked as I put my arms around her waist.

I let her down gently. "Can you stand?"

She wobbled and could hardly balance. I think I had my answer. "You're coming with me. Get on my back."

She sat on the ground. "I don't know."

"Come on, you can trust me." I persuaded.

"I know. You're Percy Jackson, right?"

So I had a reptuation. "Um, yeah."

She debated for a minute or so. "I think I'll go with you."

That's how I ended up with a strange young girl on my back. But what I found out about her was even stranger.


End file.
